Sashi Kobayashi/Forms
Normal appearance When she isn't zapped into a another dimension, Sashi is short with dark brown eyes and dark brown hair with purple (or white) and yellow highlights at the tips held back by two ponytails. She wears her specs with light blue rims, red-violet gloves, and a long-sleeved light blue shirt underneath a red-violet vest with a yellow circle on the left side of her chest. She wears a red-violet miniskirt, different styled socks (her left sock a solid purple and her right sock with different shades of pale purple stripes), and white boots with a purple line down the front and yellow circle on the sides. Around her left knee, there's a red-violet strap with a white circular object over her knee cap. Alien World In Alien World, Sashi replaces a large, ugly blue monster. With butterfly-like wings, Sashi can fly, but she also has a bad odor. She reveals that she hates this mission, the normal inhabitants of the world thinking she's ugly and brainless, and annoyed with Penn and Boone's antics to impress the Princess. She likes it better, though, when the Princess becomes engaged to the Death Eater. Animal Barbarian World In Animal Barbarian World, Sashi replaces a Mongoose barbarian. Anime World In Anime World, Sashi replaces the Glamour Cadet, a Sailor Moon-like character who is a member of the Ninki Ninjas. Arabian World In Arabian World, Sashi replaces a small black monkey. She is not fond of the form she got in this world, but she embraces it, including the desire to eat bugs. Ball World In Ball World, Sashi replaces a soccer ball. Being a ball, Sashi doesn't have arms or legs, so she can only roll and bounce. She is not enthused by the lack of limbs. Sashi's eyeshadow is blue instead of purple. Body World In Body World, Sashi replaces a scientist. Blackhole World In Blackhole World, Sashi replaces a cryogenized pilot. Who is in a space capsule and her body is frozen. Sashi has short red hair and wearing a hat. Along with a full on white and light blue jumpsuit with white and dark blue boots. Beast World In Beast World, Sashi replaces a beastly tribeswoman. Caveman Spy World In Caveman World, Sashi replaces a secret agent cave girl. Cereal World In Cereal World, Sashi replaces Agent Flamingo. Just like the Flamingo, Sashi wields a gun that shoots strawberry cereal loops. Clown World In Clown World, Sashi replaces a clown police officer. It takes awhile for Sashi to adapt the world's clown logic. She gives up on helping the mission after failing to face Rippen's clown goons, but with help from Soda Jerk and 5 Second Clown University, Sashi learns how to be funny and successfully returns to save Penn and Boone. Color World In Color World, Sashi replaces a Hue girl. Demon World In Demon World, Sashi replaces a hunchbacked villager. Dragon World In Dragon World, Sashi replaces a dragon cadet named Condor. However in this world she has a crush on a Dragon Cadet named Blaze. Dinosaur Cowboy World In Dinosaur Cowboy World, Sashi replaces a western lady. Sashi takes offense to the boys gushing at how pretty she is dressed up like an actual lady. Fairy World She takes the place of a female fairy wrestler. Galaxy World In Galaxy World, Sashi replaces a human with a metal suit. Giant Monster World In Giant Monster World, Sashi replaces a giant monster beetle. Sashi possesses the ability to shoot lightning blasts out of her eyes. Having wings, she can fly, as well. And can shoot out webs out of her butt. Ghost World In Ghost World, Sashi replace a ghost social worker. Gothic Mystery World In Gothic Mystery World, Sashi replace a professor assissant. Knight World In Knight World, Sashi replaces a fairy. Least Dangerous World Imaginable In the Least Dangerous World Imaginable, Sashi replaces a Cuteling civilian. Musical Fairytale World In Musical Fairytale World, Sashi replaces a male knight. Sashi finds it cool that she is a dude in this form. North Pole At the North Pole, Sashi replaces one of Santa's elves. Old English World In Old English World, Sashi replaces a set designer. Ocean World In Ocean World, Sashi replaces one of the merpeople guards. Outer Space Court World In Outer Space Court World, Sashi replaces a general from the United States. Pirate World In Pirate World, Sashi replace a parrot. Plush Toy World In Plush Toy World, Sashi replaces a cute plush bunny. There is a music box in her hand that goes off if she presses it. She is annoyed by how cute her form is. Plant World In Plant World, Sashi replaces a sidekick dandilion. Robot World In Robot World, Sashi replace a Morphy Mech that looks like a vehicle from Totally Spies called RASH. Sitcom World In Sitcom World, Sashi replaces Molly Wright. Space World In Space World, Sashi replaces a lieutenant of a spaceship. In her arsenal, Sashi has a gun that shoots lasers. Steampunk World In Steampunk World, Sashi replaces a Mechani-Brain Engine belonging to a genius inventor. Superhero World In Superhero World, Sashi replaces a superheroine known as Skunk Woman due to her skunk-like abilities. Being a skunk hero, Sashi smells awful, giving her an advantage when warding enemies off with her scent. She admits that it wasn't her first choice, though. Temple World In Temple World, Sashi replaces an adventurer. Toy World In Toy World, Sashi replaces an action figure military toy. Ultrahyperball World In Ultrahyperball World, Sashi replaces a Tarbgarbs player Zombie World In Zombie World, Sashi replaces a mall security guard. Sashi says she could get used to this, warning Penn and Boone that she wouldn't let a lowlife get away with the five finger discount on her watch. Other unknown worlds * Sashi replaces a female viking and a lady with a purple suit (seen on poster) Category:Character forms